femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan (Instant Star)
'Megan '(Kristin Fairlie) is a recurring character and villainess from the fourth and final season of Instant Star. She was the owner of a music store and a fan of rising pop singer Jude Harrison (the series protagonist). Introduction Megan made her first appearance of the series in episode 4.04, "Us and Them", helping Jude escape from paparazzi following an incident where she accidentally ran over a photographer's foot. During that time, Megan revealed herself as a fan of Jude and her music, detailing how she'd first heard Jude's song Skin on her drive home after being dumped by her boyfriend and flunking out of college. Later on, though, things became tense between Jude and Megan when the former released her third album, which Megan instantly criticized as being terrible and not like Jude's past work. While initially dismissive of Megan's criticism, Jude later reconciled with her new-found friend and the two girls began to bond more deeply, with Megan acting as support for Jude as she struggled to get over her recent breakup from her boyfriend/manager, Tommy Quincy. Heel Turn Megan began her villainous reveal in episode 4.11, "She Walks on Me", where Jude's friend Spiederman took note of Megan's controlling nature (which Jude brushed off). But later on, as Jude and her sister Sadie were on their way to film a Japanese shampoo commercial, Megan arrived and tried to convince Jude to go with her to a concert. Jude lied in order to get out of the concert, knowing that Megan didn't approve of doing the commercial. Later on, when Jude is preparing for the commercial, Megan calls her in tears, claiming her ex-boyfriend had tracked her down and attempted to break into her home. But after Jude instructed her to go to her house to wait for her, Megan hung up the phone and it was shown that she had already broken into Jude's house, having faked the call to lure Jude home. When Jude arrived home and revealed that she had been at the commercial, Megan snapped at Jude, saying she looked ridiculous in the outfit she was to wear in the commercial and blasting her for having lied to her earlier. Jude ordered Megan out of her house after chastising her for her deception, much to Megan's shock and outrage. Later on, though, after doing the commercial with Tommy, Jude returned home to find a note at her door from Megan, begging her to forgive her. Megan then appeared from the side of the house and verbally did the same, only for Jude to say that they needed some time apart. Enraged, Megan accused Jude of not liking her for being honest to her while calling her pathetic for working things out with Tommy. With that, Jude lambasted Megan for taking advantage of her earlier that day and asked her to go talk to someone to work out her issues. In Megan's final episode, "Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment", Megan was first shown driving past Jude's house, glaring as she watched her and Tommy together. Megan later approached Jude in her basement, accusing her of "selling out" and of rekindling things with Tommy. Jude responded by telling Megan that she and Tommy were only friends and that she didn't want Megan in her life anymore, forcing Megan to leave when she persisted. But later on, Megan officially turned heel by sneaking up on Jude in her garage and knocking her out with chloroform, later chaining her in her basement. When Jude awoke, the deranged Megan claimed that she was keeping her away from "bad influences" to get her to focus on her music. When Jude pointed out that Sadie would be arriving home soon, the evil Megan held up a hammer and subtly threatened to harm Sadie if Jude didn't write a song with her before she got back. Wanting to appease Megan, Jude agreed to write a song with Megan. During the process, however, Megan became enraged at Jude's resistance, while claiming that Jude's relationship with Tommy was distracting her (ironically referring to it as an "obsession"). After being threatened by Megan with a nail gun, Jude claimed that she was still in love with Tommy, with Megan stating that she could use those feelings for the song. Eventually, Jude appeased Megan with a song entitled 2 A.M., only for the villainess to reveal her intentions to write an entire album with her. Realizing she needed to get help, Jude convinced Megan to give a note to her friend Jamie asking for his fretless bass, leaving clues in the note to indicate to Jamie that she needed help. Megan retrieved the bass for Jude, leaving her bound and gagged while she was out. Just as Megan began to ungag Jude, however, Sadie arrived home, leading Megan to cover Jude's mouth as she attempted to alert her sister to Megan's presence. As Jamie and his girlfriend Zeppelin decipher Jude's message, Megan snuck upstairs and prepared to chloroform Sadie as she was sleeping on the couch, seemingly preparing to take her as a hostage as well. But before she could, Jamie burst in with Zeppelin and Spiederman and cornered Megan. Megan attempted to flee the house, only to be tackled by Jamie and later arrested by the police. As Megan was taken away in handcuffs, the psychotic villainess proclaimed to Jude that it was all worth it to write their song--only to be dismayed as Jude destroyed the song recording. Trivia * With Instant Star being cancelled after four seasons, Megan served as the series' final villainess. Quotes *(Jude: "What are you doing here?") I wanna talk to you! I'm worried about you, Jude. First, you sell out and do that shampoo commercial, and now you're all lovey-dovey with Tommy! (Jude: "Are you spying on me!?") I'm protecting you and your music! I don't wanna see you losing your head over that loser again." (Megan confronting Jude in her basement, revealing her obsession with Jude and her resentment for her relationship with Tommy) *(Jude: "What are you doing?") Only saving your career! This is the best way to keep you from bad influences and get you to focus on your music. I'm gonna help you! I'm gonna help you write your best song ever." (Megan's delusional justification for drugging and holding Jude captive) *"If you want me gone when Sadie gets home, you better come up with a song by then. 'Cause if I'm still here when she gets here....I have a plan for her, too." (Megan threatening to harm Sadie if Jude didn't come up with a new song with her) Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested